Absorbent composites are widely employed as diapers, wound dressings, sanitary products, bandages, incontinent pads, and the like. A great deal of research has been performed in the last few years in attempting to produce new "superabsorbent" polymers. Superabsorbent polymers are generally considered to be hydrophilic polymers that swell when they contact water, but which are not soluble in water. Such polymers usually have the theoretical capacity to absorb at least 10 to 15 times their own weight in distilled or deionized water.
The present invention is based upon a discovery of a new absorbent polymer system that is relatively inexpensive to produce and, at the same time, has a suprisingly high capacity to absorb water and other aqueous fluids.